


The Ice Queen and the Warrior Princess

by orangecokezero



Series: The Ice Queen and the Warrior Princess [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dark Anna (Disney), Dark Elsa (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecokezero/pseuds/orangecokezero
Summary: A fantasy inspired AU of Frozen with Dark!Elsanna inspired by some fanart.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: The Ice Queen and the Warrior Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2014 but reposting here instead of FF.

The harsh metallic taste of blood filled Anna's mouth. She smiled with savage glee. Only one thing was better than the clash of steel. Every part of her ached but her body still screamed for violence. Her opponent was some lordling from the summer isles. His vicious backhand would have felled a lesser warrior, but Anna was no mere warrior. She was the Ice Queen's chosen champion. She would carry her scars back proudly to Queen Elsa.

She could see the lordling's eyes widen in fear as he realised Anna just took all he had and just smiled in response. With a feral yell Anna advanced on him. She barely noticed his sword shatter under her cold forged blade as it tasted his blood. The deafening roar of the crowd come back in to focus. Thousands cheered but she only cared for one.

Anna's eyes went to the royal box. Her Queen. Her Elsa. Sitting on the throne she crafted out of ice she gazed down at the arena. She was terrifying and she was beautiful. Only Anna dared to meet her gaze and only Anna could see the cruel smile on the Queen's lips.

She raised the sword that the Ice Queen had forged with her magic. With ice so cold it burned. The crowd roared again, none could stand before Anna.

The lordling, his name might have been Hans but she didn't care, was the last duel of the tournament. Once again Anna had crushed those who dared compete for her sister's hand in marriage and the throne of Arendelle. Nobody could take what belonged to Anna. The old laws said that if an unmarried princess was crowned Queen then for three seasons after the coronation there would be a tournament open to all the realms for warriors to compete to marry the Queen. The laws were stupid so Anna had trained since she could walk in the art of war. She saw the power in her sister's magic and craved her own which she found in the sword.

The champion retired to her chambers shortly after her victory. Cleaning the blood from her sword she could make out her reflection in the blade. She could have been beautiful like Elsa was. Pure and untouched. Anna preferred the lattice work of her scars and bruises. Everyone marked a triumph.

She felt the air chill which could only mean one thing. Elsa had arrived. Anna didn't move. People feared Elsa as the Ice Queen but always thought it was Anna who was the wild animal like sister. How wrong they were. Anna felt Elsa's teeth bite into her neck.

"My Lady, I have not yet had a chance to bathe." Anna said quietly moaning. Elsa's hands were unbuckling Anna's armour.

"I like when you taste of battle." The terrifying blonde replied. The last few steel plates slipped to the ground. Leaving Anna in just a sweat drenched tunic and trousers.

Elsa took Anna's chin her hand and roughly pulled the redhead's lips to her own. What the Ice Queen wanted she took. Elsa pulled away from the kiss, tugging at Anna's lip with her teeth almost hard enough to draw blood. The Queen's hands possessively explored under Anna's loose fitting underclothes. Tugging it off, not caring if the fabric tore. Soon Anna was dressed only in blood, sweat, and grime.


	2. Chapter 2

People of all the realms whispered of Queen Elsa of Arendelle's dark magics but the best soldiers and warriors spoke with hushed fear instead of her sister and consort. She took only the title of Queen's Champion but she was also known as the Princess of Blades. Her duelling record was impeccable but it was when Arendelle went to war that the world really experienced her fury.

Anna struggled to find her footing on the ground which was slick with blood soaked dirt. All around her, her men lay dead or dying. Her treasured blades were broken in battle hours ago or was it minutes. Time seemed to flow erratically during battle. Anna's hands groped around trying to find a weapon that was usable.

The ambush had happened so fast. They warned her the kingdom of Corona was not to be taken lightly. She had just laughed thinking of Arendelle's easy victory over the Southern Islands. Ten fists of Corona heavy infantry had flanked Anna's vanguard and decimated them under the cover of night. Morning was breaking and Anna was sure that the knights of Corona would be looking for her head to put on a spike. She did not want to go down easily.

The fighting had been so hard that the only weapon Anna could find that was remotely usable was a spear with a broken haft. The pointy end was still sharp though. Anna smiled grimly. It was a fixer upper but it would have to do. She could hear isolated patches of combat as the forces of Corona mopped up the remnants of Anna's army. She was just glad she wouldn't see the disappointment in her sister's eyes at her failure. She would die on her feet fighting for Elsa rather than run away.

Anna's face was crusted with dried blood. She guessed it was hers because of the dull pain across her temple after a blade had torn her helm from her head. Her armour was dented and battered and she gripped her broken spear. There were precious few felled enemies nearby. It seemed like Corona's surprise attack was brutally effective. Anna didn't dare call out as she was sure the only people that would hear her were the enemy.

"Is that you under that filth, Princess Anna?" a voice called out from behind her. It was that bitch Rapunzel. The two had met a lifetime ago at Elsa's coronation. They had both swapped the pretty dresses for blades and armour. Rapunzel sat on horseback in immaculate plated armour. At her side were a dozen of Corona's House Guard who chuckled from their warhorses like gossiping teenager girls.

Anna snarled in response. Mentally calculating the chance that she could drag the bimbo from her horse and wipe the smile from Rapunzel's face with her fists. They were not good. "Blondie, why don't you come down off your pretty horse and say that to my face." Anna gripped her improvised weapon angrily, her knuckles were white where they weren't shredded.

To her surprise Rapunzel began to dismount. Anna must have looked worse than she thought. People that knew about her should be scared of her. Rapunzel was acting like every man who had underestimated Anna in the arena. The blonde wielded a gleaming gilded sword and a polished shield. She looked like a warrior princess from a children's story. Anna was the reality. Battered and bleeding with a body that roared in pain at every step.

More Corona soldiers had arrived surrounding Anna. At least they respected her enough to give her a wide berth. The ring of shields and steel created a makeshift arena. Anna's eyes quickly darted over the ground looking for something that could give her an advantage. The only thing she noticed was the handle of a sword that had its blade shorn off. It looked like Anna would have only one shot at defeating Rapunzel. Battlefield duels were without much pageantry as the two princesses squared off against each other.

Rapunzel at least feared Anna enough to be hesitant of taking the first move despite the advantage her sword and shield gave her. Anna tensed her muscles and pushed herself into action charging the blonde and throwing all her strength into guiding her spear at the slit in Rapunzel's helmet while taking a flying leap. She had one shot at this.

Time slowed down as Anna could see the spear make its journey towards its target. Nobody had defeated Anna. She could do this. She realised the roar she could hear was her own.

She was too slow.

Rapunzel caught the spear on her shield and easily deflected it. Anna glanced off the armoured warrior falling to the ground. Desperately trying to scrabble to her feet as Rapunzel's sword whistled down at her. Reflexes from hundreds of fights meant Anna was able to throw herself backwards barely evading the blade. She could see Rapunzel's blue eyes harden as she drew back her blade again. Anna's hand found the handle of the broken blade she'd seen earlier. Perhaps that was a chance. She might at least make some of the Corona soldiers laugh by trying to parry with no blade.

The golden blade again came for Anna. Time lengthened the seconds, Anna lifted the handle upwards in her foolish attempt to buy a few more moments of breath. To share the world Elsa walked in as long as possible.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as her blade shattered on the ice of Anna's.

Anna smiled as she saw the sharp hard ice grow from the useless handle.

Elsa had arrived.

Rapunzel had staggered back, this time she was the one with the useless handle. Energised knowing that her Queen was near, Anna closed the gap on Rapunzel and slashed at her helmet. The flurry of blows forced Rapunzel to her knees desperately blocking with her shield and gauntlets.

Anna stood over Rapunzel panting. The blonde looked up at her face wet with blood. Anna was not known for mercy.

Looking side to side Anna saw that an icy mist had descended obscuring all but her and her defeated opponent. She could hear terrible sounds in the mist as she could only imagine what Elsa had conjured to combat Corona's best.

The Ice Queen stepped out of the frigid mist. If Rapunzel looked like a Princess on the battlefield, Elsa looked like a goddess. Dressed in an elegant gown, her eyes twinkled as if she'd just heard a joke.

"I see you've found a playmate, sister dear." Elsa's lips twisted in a cruel smile. "Can I join?"


End file.
